


snuggle me back to health

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4.6k of hurt/comfort fluff, F/F, Sick Fic, this took me forever, with special guest appearance by Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: “Bring the phone to her and put it on speaker,” Alex huffed as she heard Lena walk through the apartment. “Kara is not dying, she has the flu it will be over in a couple days if not a week. Lena make sure she eats food, no take out, and drinks water. Kara for the love of god don’t make this worse than it is. I will be over tonight to take care of you. Lena, thank you.”“No no no, Alex. Its’kay I have Lena.” Alex sighed but went along with it before hanging up. “I have you. Don’t need no one else when I have the galaxy’s most beautiful genius.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 541





	snuggle me back to health

**Author's Note:**

> @jemilyroses wanted a sick fic so here it is

Lena had seen the news, watched the live videos, and heard all the rumors. She saw her hero’s confidence start to waiver halfway through the fight, by the end agents dressed head to toe in all black swarmed the scene and Supergirl was gone when they cleared. It wasn’t different from any other hard won fight, the crowd surrounded the area trying to catch a glimpse or photo of the caped hero, but this time-this time no one saw a streak of red and blue fly off. Lena had replayed the footage of the end of the fight hundreds of times, she slowed it down frame by frame but not even a speck was seen of the hero. 

“Thank you for calling CatCo Worldwide Media, how may I help you today?” A cheerful voice answered Lena’s call. 

“Eve?” Lena was surprised by her own voice, it sounded broken and scared instead of calm and steady. 

“Miss Luthor? How can I be of service?” The blonde was quick to help, she kept quiet about the shakiness of Lena’s voice but bit her lip in worry. 

“Did Kara-is Kara. Is Kara in today? I tried to call her personal but there was no answer, I thought she might be busy with work.” Lena bit the inside of her cheek at the lie, she knew Kara would answer her cell even if she was in the middle of a big article. 

“No, I’m sorry Miss Luthor. She called in sick today, which is odd if you ask me. I swear she never gets sick, even when it is the middle of flu season and the whole building is sick.” Eve rambled on while Lena felt her stomach drop and her heart speed up. 

“Thank you, Eve.” Lena ended the call before the other woman could respond. 

She knew that she was being slightly irrational, if something major had happened to Kara (as Supergirl or not), Alex would have called her. She always got a call when things didn’t go as planned. Alex would have called. Lena checked her phone again, no missed calls from the agent and no one else had contacted her. Alex was suppose to call. She always called. 

Lena took a couple deep breaths as she tried ( and failed) to calm herself down. 

Lena reached a trembling hand towards her desk phone, “Jess? I need you to cancel any meetings I have, if you can reschedule them to later this week. I will be taking a sick day starting now.” 

She wasn’t sure where to start. If she charged into the DEO unannounced she would look like a lunatic, but there was a chance that if she went to Kara’s apartment the blonde wouldn’t be there. Lena had to make an impulse decision. Going to Kara’s apartment would be the slightly less humiliating (and the quickest) option out of the two, so Lena decided to head there first. 

Lena tried calling both Kara and Alex again, but neither answered. For a brief moment she even considered calling James, but thought better of it, she didn’t want to start any confusing drama or answer the question of why a Luthor cared so much about a Super. She was halfway to Kara’s when she realized that if something horrible did happen to Kara, Lena may not know how to help her. The fear of the unknown and potential unsolvable made her grip the wheel until her knuckles turned white. 

Even with her vast knowledge, Lena didn’t know how to heal a Kryptonian back to working condition, or save an alien from the brink of death, she only knew what the DEO was willing to tell her. Everything else was chance, there was no guarantee that any of her technology would help or work on Kara, she just had to hope she made no mistakes and guessed correctly. Lena barely knew how to comfort Kara emotionally, she knew that food and over the top movies made her mood better, but that would not heal her. 

Still, Lena knew she had to be there for Kara. It may not be in her usual problem solving manner, but she could be there as a friend. She could always be a friend. Something had happened to Kara and she was going to be there to help the blonde through it, one way or another. 

Lena knocked gently on the door at first, then a little harder after she got no response. She could hear movement in the apartment, it was slow and clumsy with harsh coughing, the opposite of the way Kara usually moved through her own home. The sounds were getting louder as the occupant made their way to the door. 

“How much do I owe you this time Devin?” Kara had the question out before the door was fully open. The blonde was wrapped in a blanket, her glasses ready to fall off her face only hanging on by an ear, and her nose was bear red. Kara looked Lena up and down before cracking a small smile, “You’re not Devin.” 

“No. I’m not.” Lena shifted slightly, nerves getting the better of her as always when she is around Kara, “If you are expecting company I can go, I’m sorry.” Lena took a step back ready to flee from the confines of the small hallway. 

“Wait,” Kara’s hand circled Lena’s wrist. “Devin is-” The blonde coughed into her elbow, “devin is the delivery driver from a little shop down the street. After the amount I get, we are pretty much on a first name basis now.” 

“Oh. I see. Well, I wouldn’t want to impose.” Against her own words, Lena started to move closer to Kara, her eyes never glancing up to the blonde’s face. 

“Lena! After all this time I thought you would understand that you are always welcome here.” Kara turned her head and coughed again. “Mi casa es su casa,” her voice was raw but she still gave Lena a smile and opened the door wider with her foot. 

“Are you alright Kara?” Lena stopped a few steps in and took in the sight before her. There were pizza boxes and take-out containers spread out on every surface, pillows and blankets were piled high on the couch, and the TV had a fading imprint of the Netflix logo. It looked nothing like the usually clean (save for small piles here and there) and bright apartment she was used to . 

“Alex says I caught a bug or something. Whatever that means. It should go away once my powers come back.” Kara wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, leaving only her eyes and feet visible. She shuffled closer to Lena on instinct, trying to feel the usual coolness and comfort that came with being next to the woman. 

“How long has this been going on?” Lena’s voice was small and quiet, but Kara was thankfully close enough to hear it without her powers. 

“Since last night, after the fight, but I’m fine. Really. Just a little stuffy, nothing to worry about. I’ll be back in no time.” 

“Well for everyone’s sake we better hope you come back online soon, can’t have our hero feeling down and sick.” Lena adjusted the blanket away from Kara’s face so that she could see and hear her better. 

“What happens if they don’t? What if I am no longer a hero? Maybe after this I will just be Kara, junior reporter.” Kara pressed herself into Lena’s side, eyes wide as she waited for a response. 

“Then you will be just Kara, but we can talk about that if the time ever comes. Just know that everyone will love you no matter who or what you are.” Lena gave her a small, sad, smile and stroked Kara’s cheek. “Why don’t we clean this place up a bit and open the blinds. The sunlight has always made you feel better and there is simply no room for both of us to sit here and watch cheesy movies.” 

Kara nodded and shrugged out of her blanket cocoon, the blanket falling to her feet. Lena shook her head at the small pout on Kara’s face as the cool air hit her now exposed skin, sending a shiver down her spine, but smiled as Kara picked the blanket back up and clutched it to her chest. Lena started to walk off towards the kitchen but was pulled back and hit Kara’s chest with a small thud. She turned to face Kara, hands resting on a toned and slightly damp stomach. 

“You need comfy clothes. Can’t do anything in those fancy clothes.” Kara rubbed her nose gently in Lena’s hair before letting her head drop to a silk clad shoulder. 

“I’ll have to borrow something of yours. The set I had here needed to be cleaned, if I am remembering correctly someone accidentally spilled wine on me last movie night.” Kara smiled against Lena, who let her rest there for a few more minutes. Eventually Lena wiggled out of Kara’s hold and took a couple steps back, “We can snuggle after we clean up the snuggle area.” 

“Fine..” Kara fake stomped away towards her dresser and made a dramatic gesture of pulling out an old sweater and leggings for Lena to wear. 

“Darling, don’t be mad. Once we clean up a bit we can cuddle on the couch and watch whatever movies you want.” Lena took Kara’s chin in her hand, forcing her to look Lena in the eyes, before kissing her on the nose. “Why don’t you start while I change?” 

Kara grumbled a bit but set out towards the kitchen. Lena brought the clothes up to her nose and took a deep breath, the style and smell was overwhelmingly Kara. After she had shed her work clothes, Lena pulled up the soft leggings, the extra material bunching around her ankles, and worked her way into the large sweater, which ended up hanging off one shoulder and the bottom of it hitting mid-thigh on her. The look wasn’t something she was unaccustomed to while lounging in Kara’s apartment, but it wasn’t usual the blonde’s clothing, let alone her favorite sweater. 

When Lena walked out of the bedroom, the apartment was still cluttered and Kara was seated in the middle. The blonde had decided to sit on the counter, trash bag sealed in hand, and stare out into the mess, not noticing that Lena had emerged from the other room. They stayed in silence, Kara lost in thought and Lena afraid that she will do more harm than good if she approached the blonde. A series of quick knocks broke the silent tension. Kara turned towards the door but made no effort to get down and answer it, Lena let out a small huff before going over to open it herself. 

“Hey Kar-wait. I’m sorry. I think I might have the wrong apartment or something.” The man fumbled with a piece of paper and kept looking up at the number on the door.

“Devin I presume?” Lena raised an eyebrow at the confused pizza boy. 

“Yea, how do you know my name?” 

“Kara was waiting for you but she-she is a little preoccupied. I’ll handle paying for it today. What do we have?” 

“Two meat lovers, a veggie with no mushroom, three peps, and an extra cheesy. We threw in some free cheese sticks since she sounded a little down today.” Devin had opened his bag and pointed at each item as he went, showing Lena he had everything. “I know this may seem weird, but can you tell her I said, well really the family says hi and we hope she is doing okay.” 

“I’ll be sure to pass the message along.” Lena handed the boy two hundred dollar bills in exchange for the mountain stack of boxes. 

“Let me grab your change, one sec.” Devin dug around in his pants trying to find enough bills to give Lena. 

“Enjoy your night Devin, I’m sure you’ll be back here in a couple of days.” Lena shut the door with her hip, both hands trying to support the hot stack of boxes. 

“Thank you!” Devin shouted loud enough that Lena could still hear it through the door. 

Lena sat the pizzas down next to Kara, which was not a good idea. The smell of grease hit Kara hard and sent her racing to the bathroom. Lena followed slowly behind, not sure what had happened. As she got closer she could hear Kara heaving heavily and then emptying her stomach. Lena stood by the door, hands bunched into the sweater, unsure what to do. Her years of science and biology classes did not prepare her for a sick Kryptonian. 

It doesn’t take super-hearing to tell that Lena is starting to panic. Her breathing becomes rapid, she reaches one hand out to the door frame to steady herself while the other is balled up in the sweater, and she can feel her heart thundering in her chest. Kara slowly turns her head in search of the brunette, only to find her starting to back away while shaking her head. The panic that Lena was feeling started to rise in Kara as well. 

“Lena what’s wrong?” Kara’s voice cracked as she spoke. 

“I can’t do this,” Lena’s eyes darted between Kara and the floor, “I don’t know how to do this. You’re sick and I don’t know what to do.” Her breaths became quicker as she went on, “ I can’t not know what to do. Kara what do I do?” Lena finally let her eyes fall onto Kara’s face. 

“How should I know what you are suppose to-” Kara shoved her head back into the toilet, a wave of sickness overcoming her. 

“I should call Alex. Alex will know what to do. She will know what to do.” Lena kept repeating the phrases and patting her body in search of her phone. 

“Check the bed. Need Alex. Think I’m dying.” Kara mumbled, her face pressed firmly against the lid. Lena paled at Kara’s words, she knew that logically Kara wouldn’t die from a little stomach flu bug but then she thought of all the diseases and viruses that presented as small but could kill an adult in a matter of days or weeks. 

“Right, okay, the bed. Calling Alex. You are NOT dying on me.” Lena backed up quickly and stumbled towards the bedroom. Her phone was laying on the dresser next to her discarded clothes. She searched through her contacts, trying to find Alex’s number (she passed it 3 times). Her finger hovered over the call button, scared of what she would say. 

“Alex Danvers.” Lena sighed at the calmness in Alex’s voice. 

“Alex, it’s Lena-” 

“I swear if there has been another assisnation attempt on you I am putting you in a protective bubble.” 

“That isn’t necessary.” Lena could hear Kara dry-heaving in the bathroom still, “Kara needs you. She isn’t physically hurt per say but she is sick. Alex I think Kara might be dying.” 

“Bring the phone to her and put it on speaker,” Alex huffed as she heard Lena walk through the apartment. “Kara is not dying, she has the flu it will be over in a couple days if not a week. Lena make sure she eats food, no take out, and drinks water. Kara for the love of god don’t make this worse than it is. I will be over tonight to take care of you. Lena, thank you.” 

“No no no, Alex. Its’kay I have Lena.” Alex sighed but went along with it before hanging up. “I have you. Don’t need no one else when I have the galaxy’s most beautiful genius.” 

“I think your fever is getting to you. I read somewhere that soup is good for an upset stomach, I’ll just order some soup.” Lena could feel herself getting warmer the longer she stood by Kara. Kara pouted and groaned but the nausea kept her in place. 

Lena sat on the arm of the couch as she ordered a variety of soups for the sick hero. Maybe five different soups was a bit extreme but the “standard” chicken noodle soup didn’t seem like something Kara would enjoy. She ordered as many packets of crackers as she was able and plain toasted bread, she added a small house salad for herself after she double checked Kara’s order. 

“Lenaaaaaaa,” Kara whined as she practically crawled out of the bathroom. “Lena, can we just cuddle?” 

“Why don’t you clean yourself up, take a quick shower, and I’ll clean up out here. Your hair is sticking to your face and you are burning up. A nice shower or bath might do you some good.” Lena removed the hair that was plastered to Kara’s face as she spoke, her thumb stroking a sweaty cheek. 

Kara started to strip right there in the living room, she threw her clothes off to the side. Lena ushered Kara back into the bathroom before she had a naked Kryptonian on her hands. She could hear the shower running and the curtain being pulled back into place. Lena started throwing containers into trash bags and picking up scattered clothing. After about ten minutes of cleaning, Lena could seem the apartment she was used to again. She put the forgotten pizzas in the fridge, removing the old boxes from inside. 

Lena set about gathering all of the pillows and blankets she could find, putting them all on the couch as she did so. It was one of Kara’s favorite things to do, make either a blanket fort or bed and watch movies until one of them passed out (usually Lena). She pushed the coffee table underneath the window and scooted the sofa far enough back that they could lay down on the floor in front of it. She set the thicker blankets down first, layering them up until she could hardly feel the ground when she knelt on them, then she arranged the pillows around the area with their favorite pillows up against the sofa for support, finally she folded the lighter blankets at the end for them to grab if they got cold. 

Kara came back into the room, hair dripping onto her shirt creating a small wet spots, her smile lit up as she saw the little bed of blankets Lena had made while she was gone. She grabbed Lena by the waist and pulled her in, her nose tucked into Lena’s neck while her fingers danced across the brunette’s hips. Kara shivered slightly as the air started to settle on her wet hair and body. 

“Lay down and pick out a movie. Your dinner arrived while you were in the shower, what kind would you like?” Lena draped one of the throws around Kara and rubbed her hands up and down the hero’s arms. 

“What kind did you get? I am all stuffy, I can’t smell a thing.” Kara pouted at the fact. 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got a couple. There is a tomato and basil, a vegetable medley, baked potato, chicken and rice, or the classic chicken and noodle.” Her brows knitted together as she listed off the soups, when she finished Lena looked down at her feet (she didn’t know why but she felt embarrassed). 

“LENA! That is more than just a couple. A couple is two at most people usually mean three, you got five kinds of soup...You got five kinds of soup for me because you didn’t know what I would eat-” Kara pulled Lena into a hug, “Thank you for being you and taking care of me. Also I don’t think I could eat anything right now, I do not want to be back in that bathroom any time soon.” She cracked a smile but they both knew she was on her last end, the smile never reaching her eyes instead they looked tired. 

“Yes, well you need to be prepared when you are taking care of a super. I’ll grab the noodles because you have to eat something.” 

Kara huffed but let Lena go. The blonde made herself comfy on her side of the little bed, blanket still around her shoulders as she snuggled into the pillows. Lena returned with a white container and a spoon, steam rose from the top and Kara could faintly smell the chicken and broth that awaited her. She sat down, side by side with Kara, her legs folded underneath as she tried to balance the steaming hot liquid in one hand and getting Kara to stop fidgeting next to her with the other. 

They browsed through movies and shows, nothing standing out at first. Lena set the soup container down by her feet, knowing Kara wasn’t going to eat anything while she tried to find the perfect movie. Kara hovered over The King and looked at Lena. 

“You like period pieces don’t you?” 

“If they are done right. But Kara don’t you want something a little more fun?” 

Kara shrugged and pushed play, letting the screen take on the first scene. Right away Lena could tell Kara was not a fan of the movie. She brought a spoonful of soup up to the blonde’s mouth urging her to take it. They continued like that through most of the movie, Lena offering bites of soup here and there while Kara pretended to enjoy the movie. Towards the end Lena was barely making a move to feed Kara, too entranced by the action before her. Kara was shifting uneasily beside her. 

“Deep breaths, calming down, will not get sick during this movie, I can do this.” Kara whispered to herself. Her stomach twisting and turning more and more, making it almost impossible not to swallow down the dinner that kept inching up her throat. She tried scooting Lena away in order not to make a mess of her or her clothing, but Lena was so focused on the movie she didn’t feel Kara’s attempts to move her.

“Lena. Hey, Leeena. Can you move a bit over I need to get up? Lena?” A sharp pain ran through Kara’s side, her eyes grew wide as the onslaught of nausea hit. She wasn’t going to last too much longer. 

As soon as the credits started to roll, Kara was bolting back towards the bathroom. As she stumbled her way out of the blankets, she tripped over Lena and then the pillows before hitting the door. She heard Lena let out a string of cuss words but was too focused on not making a mess everywhere that she didn’t stop to turn around. 

“Kara!” She could hear Lena yelling after her but if she didn’t make it now, she wasn’t going to make it at all. Kara hated that she couldn’t make it all disappear, to have never been sick at all, so that they could enjoy a night together but her stomach had other plans. 

The bile burned her throat as the remnants of soup made their appearance for the second time that night. After a couple heaves all that remained was mucus and stomach acid, neither a pretty sight or smell, making Kara’s stomach turn even more. 

Kara could smell Lena before she felt the small hand rub her back, normally Lena’s scent was a comfort but something wasn’t right and it sent Kara’s head back into the bowl. She turned to cuddle into Lena but was met with hot wet cotton instead. The feel of it under her hands sent a shudder through her body and made her gag. 

“Sorry. I’ll have it dry cleaned, you will never even know that hot soup was ever on it.” 

Lena pushed Kara upright and held her until she thought she would be able to sit like that on her own. Once she was sure Kara wouldn’t collapse onto her, she carefully took the sweater off. Lena kept the major wet spot away from her face and hair, her stomach already turning pink from the slight burn it gave her. 

“Come here.” Lena held her arms open. 

The two sat cuddled on the cold bathroom floor for close to an hour. In that time they never said a word, Lena drew patterns with her fingers across Kara’s shoulders and arms while Kara outlined the fresh burn that marred Lena’s torso. The soft touches soothed both of them to the point of almost falling asleep propped up against each other and the wall. Lena shivered, breaking the soft spell they were under. 

“How are you feeling? Any better? Do you need anything?” Her voice was raspy as she spoke. 

“Water and cuddles.” 

“Mmm okay. Go set up the next movie and I’ll grab us both a cup.” 

In the short amount of time it took Lena to fill two glasses with water, Kara had managed to pick a movie and get tangled in a blanket. Lena let out a small laugh but snuggled in close. Kara sipped her water slowly, not wanting to send herself back to the bathroom. While Lena seemed taken with the movie Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off Lena, it amazed her that after everything they had been through they were friends, even if others didn’t believe it or thought there was something more, she had Lena and that was all that mattered. 

“Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them!” Lena quoted the line, accent more natural than the one coming from the screen. 

“My, is someone a fan of the Aristocats? If so I am expecting a full sing-a-long.” 

“I may have seen once or ten times since you’ve showed it to me.” Kara gave her a small shove which Lena happily reciprocated. 

Soon a little war began, nudges and light kicks in between songs, both unwilling to let the other get the last hurrah in. They paused to sing and do little dances or to goof off to a scene but then right back at it. All the playful fighting started to wear on them, the day finally catching up. 

“Truce?” 

“Truce.”

They ended up with their legs tangled together, Lena’s head resting on Kara’s shoulder as the watched the rest of the movie. The bright singing and energy lost as the night continued. Neither one of them made it to the end of the movie, both asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. The soft tunes of a piano filled the room sending them further into sleep. 

Alex arrived around ten, carrying a small sack containing medicine and cans of soup. She called out for Kara but received no answer. Alex quietly placed the bag on the counter with one hand, the other resting on the handle of her gun. What she was met with was not a sight she was expecting. 

She grabbed the partially empty glasses from the table and the soup bowl from beside Lena, placing all of it in the kitchen to be dealt with in the morning. After taking a quick picture of the cuddling pair, she covered them with one of the extra blankets still folded on the couch behind them. Alex shut the TV off and headed back towards the kitchen to put the soup that Lena had ordered into the fridge and the cans that she had bought in the pantry. She left the bottle of medicine on the counter with a small note to Lena asking her to make sure Kara took some when she woke up. 

“No Alex, Lena and I are not dating. We are just friends.” Alex imitated Kara’s voice in a whisper, before scoffing. “Yeah, because I so cuddle my best friend while half naked and buy a shit ton of soup when they are sick. Totally just friends Kara.” She turned off the lights and locked the door behind her, shaking her head as she did so. “God, I am going to give her so much crap when she feels better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter/tumblr @villainousunsub 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed it!!


End file.
